


do you believe in yourself? are you still on fire?

by sapphfics



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: ...time is fucking her up so she’s ageing differently to normal sabrina if that makes sense, ...well she’s a clone so, Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, F/F, Hell, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Mary Wardwell | Madam Spellman | Lilith, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: And of course, Lilith knew she wasn’t Sabrina Spellman the second she saw her. There was an essence of the spell the real girl had done, a shine in her eyes and a willingness to go along the road to Hell that real Sabrina would never walk. There is less mortal in her now, Lilith knows, this clone is more her birth father’s child. Though, she is grateful that this new Sabrina lacks either her father’s wrath towards her or his terrible goat feet.And the girl hadn’t tried to hide it when they were alone. Lilith can admire that.
Relationships: Sabrina Morningstar & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Sabrina Morningstar/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	do you believe in yourself? are you still on fire?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediAnnieScrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/gifts).



> for clarity, sabrina morningstar is the sabrina clone who was left in hell.
> 
> the title is from [ “andalucia”](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/18603852-andalucia) by lisa marie basile

It’s surprisingly difficult for Lilith to cope with the fact that the girl she can see on that throne is not the real Sabrina Spellman. 

It shouldn’t be, she knows, because this new girl doesn’t even have the gaul to use Edward Spellman’s surname. And of course, Lilith knew she wasn’t Sabrina Spellman the second she saw her. There was an essence of the spell the real girl had done, a shine in her eyes and a willingness to go along the road to Hell that real Sabrina would never walk. There is less mortal in her now, Lilith knows, this clone is more her birth father’s child. Though, she is grateful that this new Sabrina lacks her either father’s wrath towards her or his terrible goat feet. 

And the girl hadn’t tried to hide it when they were alone. Lilith can admire that. 

After the coronation, the Dark Lord throws a ball in celebration. Sabrina sheds her coronation dress and selects on a new gown in bright silver, so different from her counterpart’s. And she doesn’t sing. She hums, though, beautifully to the tune of the violins. There are many musicians in Hell, and Lilith is told that getting to play here helps lower their punishments. 

Sabrina watches the citizens of Hell dance from her throne and Lilith sits at the side. It’s almost the same, except of course, it isn’t. The Dark Lord is nowhere in sight, a rarity for him, so Lilith decides to make the most of it. 

“So,” Lilith asks, once the music has become quieter. “Who are you, really?” 

“I wasn’t lying. My name is Sabrina Morningstar,” She whispers to Lilith. “My...counterpart, sister, creator, whoever...she’s up in Greendale. With her...friends.” 

“And she left you? _Here?_ ” There’s contempt in Sabrina’s voice and disbelief in Lilith’s own. Lilith recognises it well and understands. Sabrina nods. “Well, it doesn’t matter. It may not look like it at first, but this place can be fun. Besides, I doubt Sabrina will be away for long. She never is. But I was a friend to her and I would like to be a friend to you.” 

“Sabrina Spellman insisted I take her place and I didn’t refuse. I have a fondness of crowns and ball gowns and fire and magic. I doubt I’d fit in at her mortal high school, I’m of more use here.” And then without explanation, Sabrina turns to her fully and smiles, a rare sight to see when Sabrina Spellman was in her presence. Lilith finds it warming. “But I hardly know you, not really. I only have her memories. I feel older than her. Twenty, perhaps. Time is taking it’s revenge on me, I think. But I would like to make my own memories, live my own life. I’m so sorry about what my father did to you. You deserved so much better. And I hope you can see I’m not him. Prudence Blackwood is going to take her father’s name and use it for good, and so will I. Nothing will enrage him more. And when Father Blackwood is found and killed by her, and brought here, I would like for you to design an extra special punishment for him. Is that alright, Madam Satan?” 

“I’d like nothing more. But you’ve nothing to apologise for,” Lilith says. “You’re not responsible for your father’s actions. Or your creator’s.” 

“I know that witches of Greendale used to worship you,” Sabrina comments. “For a brief time. But I think we should, again.” 

“We?” Lilith raises an eyebrow. 

“Father, myself, the rest of Hell and all of Greendale and beyond,” Sabrina counts them on her fingers. No nail polish, though, she hates it. It comes off of her fingernails like grains of sand slipping through cupped hands. No black headband either and her hair is lighter. Lilith is shocked she is the only one to have noticed the lack of anything remotely Sabrina Spellman in this girl. She doubts she will be the last. “Besides, I know you’re carrying The Dark Lord’s second child, which should give you status and the you ruled Hell for a time shows that you are a strong person. And I know exactly how I will convince my father to let you live after the child is born. Don’t worry.”

Despite herself, Lilith scoffs. 

“I worry because the Dark Lord isn’t an easy man to convince of anything,” Lilith says. “It feels as though he’s been looking for an excuse to kill me since Eden.” 

“I’ve been thinking. You left Eden and Eden burned,” Sabrina tells her. “If you leave him and…” 

“I don’t follow,” Lilith scrunches her eyebrows. 

“You left Eden, the false god created Eve, and then Adam stood by whilst everything was ruined,” Sabrina continues. “So what I’m proposing is that we need to give my father another wife who will ultimately lead to his undoing.” 

“Alright,” Lillith concedes. “But who? None of the witches of Greendale will, especially not now they’ve converted to Hecate.” 

“Did you never wonder why my father chose Diana Spellman, a mortal woman of all people, to carry his child?” Sabrina asks. “He had an un-natural obsession with her, even for him. So, we find a way to bring her back without her husband, we bring her to him, they fall in love and…” 

“Hell will burn brighter in her wake and she will ruin him,” Lilith finishes. “I love this idea. But you would really give up your own mother just for revenge? I’m surprised.” 

“Diana Spellman is not my mother,” Sabrina reminds her. “She’s Sabrina Spellman’s. I am not her. And like you said, Sabrina Spellman won’t be coming back for awhile. So no one needs to know. Revenge is as justifiable a cause as love or grief. I will not see him cast you aside again, you belong here, as do I. You will have the throne again.”

There is that ruthlessness and wrath Lilith was used to seeing, but it’s got a touch more darkness than it once had. Lilith prefers it that way. So many promises, it makes Lilith wonder why she believes Sabrina Morningstar can deliver on all of them. 

“I think that we should dance,” Sabrina comments. It’s almost absentminded. “The demons may talk if we don’t.”

“Demons always talk,” Lilith says. “It won’t matter. You’re queen now.” 

“Well then, since I am your queen, would you like to dance with me, Lilith?” Sabrina asks. 

For a reason she can’t understand, Lilith finds herself nodding. 

“You’re comfortable calling me Lilith?” 

Sabrina nods. “I’ll call you Lilith. But not stepmother. Or mother. Or whoever. I carry the Morningstar name the way the false god carried his cross. The Dark Lord isn’t my creator, Sabrina Spellman is. I call him father so he will think he has won. But he hasn’t won. The baby you’re carrying won’t be my blood, not really. And yes, I would like us to be friends, or perhaps—“

The music gets too loud again. Lilith never hears the end of her sentence. This is the first time Lilith will witness Sabrina Morningstar lose her nerve. 

It may not be the last. 

Over her shoulder, Lilith can see the Dark Lord eying them suspiciously. 

“You will be worshipped again,” Sabrina whispers. “If not by anyone else, you will by me.”

For the first time since the Dark Lord’s return, Lilith smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sapphfics.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
